Jaque al punk
by allthatglitterisyaoi
Summary: Lo volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo. Mocasines negros; pantalón de tela, no vaquero; camisa blanca; sweater rojo de tweed y corbata negra. Diagnóstico obvio: nerd. Mathias es un estudiante modelo, Lukas un rebelde. Pese a que no podrían ser más diferentes sus vidas se ven mezcladas en un día a día que se enreda como una partida ajedrez lento. NerdXPunk!DenNor y varios sideparlings.
1. En jaque

**Holaaaa aqui ATGY, también conocida como Yuuki Lawliet (aunque no pude cojer ese nombre porque ya estaba pillado). Vengo con una historia de NerdXPunk!DenNor. Vi este amor de AU en tumblr pero no se de quien fue la idea, si alguien es tan amable de decirmelo lo podre poner en el Disclaimer n.n**

**También tiene ajedrez, porque bueno, soy ajedrecista y no pude resistirlo XD pero prometo intentar que no quede tedioso (creedme, se lo tediosa que puede llegar a ser una partida).**

**Disclaimer: ¿Si Hetalia fuese mio no creeis que ya habría yaoi? Pues eso, es de Hima-Papa. En cuando al AU le pertenece a la dueña del tumblr picturesquegoddess, así que todo el merito de mi inspiración a ella (y puede que a mis profesores de ajedrez)  
**

**Bueno, una vez acabada esta formalidad, disfrutaaaaaaaaad:**

* * *

El instituto, ese sitio al que se supone que vas a aprender pero en verdad solo estas ahí para pasar el tiempo. Bueno, hay gente que si que aprende, pero esos son unos pringados. O al menos eso pensaba Lukas Bondevik mientras se paseaba por las aulas conforme avanzaban las clases. El era más bien de sentarse en última fila y apoyar la cabeza en el pupitre o la pared para esconder así un auricular del que salían estridentes melodías de música punk. Si alguna vez centraba su atención en algo de la clase desde luego no era en esos alumnos repelentes que siempre están a primera fila, con la mano lista para alzarse y contestar a cualquier pregunta que el profesor hiciese. Tampoco es que los odiase, solo les consideraba aburridos, meras existencias reducidas a buenas notas y trabajos descafeinados que dormían a media clase. Si, esos seguramente eran los médicos y abogados del futuro, pero meh, ya se preocuparía cuando estuviese en un hospital o en un juicio.

Pues bueno, si este oscuro noruego hubiese prestado algo de atención hubiera visto que el mundo de esas personas no era tan soso como el creía. Pero de todos modos el destino es cruel y caprichoso, así que un día decidió divertirse poniendo en jaque, y nunca mejor dicho, al rubio.

Ajedrez. Oh el ajedrez. Qué hermoso deporte. No solo hay que saber jugar bien, cosa que implica saber de aperturas, posiciones de peones, finales...; sino también el tan enrevesado juego psicológico que hay que mantener a lo largo de la partida.

Pues una partida puede decidirse solo con la actitud de los jugadores. Nunca hay que actuar como si ya te creyeses perdido, porque un ligero gesto que delate temor puede embravecer a tu rival de tal modo que se motive y su técnica mejore. Igualmente puedes preparar una buena encelada con tu mejor cara de póker y justo en la jugada que el otro tiene que caer fingir que te has equivocado para que el otro actúe con más seguridad en sí mismo, aunque solo con una jugada más, y la consiguiente sonrisa de superioridad, ya se dé cuenta de su error.

La vida se puede comparar al ajedrez en muchos sentidos, pero uno de ellos destaca: una vez has hecho una jugada ya no puedes echarla atrás. Lukas estaba a punto de aprender eso de mala manera.

Era un jueves a primera hora de la tarde, tenían actividades grupales, y como siempre eso quería decir que Lukas estaba en el baño fumando. Apoyado sobre la pared del cubículo miraba el techo, donde tras tantos días de humo se había formado una mancha grismarronacea. Por sus oídos entraba esa música infernal que salía de su móvil, posicionado sobre la cisterna, en una pose que hiciese eco para que se oyese más. Simplemente estaba ahí, sin pensar en nada en particular, solo que se aburría, como siempre.

El móvil hizo un ruido, indicando que le quedaba el 20% de batería y Lukas soltó un improperio. Sin música las horas que quedaban iban a ser una mierda y jodidamente aburridas. Lo cogió para bajar la música y vio la hora, solo le quedaban cinco minutos y tendría que volver a esas aulas a las que les faltaba una j delante, porque eso eran, jaulas.

Cogió su mochila y la cargo sobre su hombro, no pesaba mucho ya que siempre se dejaba un par de libros o tres. Salió del retrete y se miro en el espejo, ¿su maquillaje necesitaba retoques? Hum... parecía que no pero por si acaso...

Saco el eyeliner de la bolsa negra que era su mochila y se encaro al espejo. También tenía el pelo algo deshecho de apoyarse allí, así que se paso las manos para acomodarlo. Era realmente cómodo llevar un lado rapado, y le gustaba como quedaba que estuviese en diferentes direcciones las líneas. En cuanto a la cruz... meh no estaba mal, la había hecho porque le hacía pensar tanto en su bandera como en sectas satánicas y el anticristo.

Con el maquillaje repaso la línea de sus ojos, hoy solo se había puesto lo básico, sombra y delineador, ni siquiera se había oscurecido los labios, que siendo naturalmente rosados destacaban sobre su pálida piel.

Una vez arreglado fue a guardar las cosas, pero como de costumbre una de las muchas cadenas de su chaqueta se había enganchado con el grifo al cerrar el agua. Ni se inmuto y lo desenredó, su ropa era algo problemática porque tanta cadena se enganchaba con todo, y tanto metal le había traído algún que otro problema con imanes, pero que se jodan, a él le gustaba.

Total, que se giró dispuesto a salir, eso sí, sin muchas ganas, alguien entro sin mirar, chocando de lleno con el de ojos violeta.

Un insulto escapo de entre sus labios a la vez que se apartaba e intentaba seguir su camino sin ni siquiera mirar a aquel idiota, sin embargo...

\- L-Lo siento... -dijo una voz llorosa detrás de él-.

El noruego se giro y vio a un chico que le sacaría casi una cabeza llorando. Llevaba gafas de pasta rojas y algo torcidas, por el choque probablemente. Se veía realmente como un conejillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche y su cara estaba más carmesí que sus anteojos. Lukas sintió una pequeña punzada al ver esos ojos azules aguados, demasiados recuerdos...

Lo volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo. Mocasines negros; pantalón de tela, no vaquero; camisa blanca; sweater rojo de tweed y corbata negra. Diagnostico obvio: nerd. Aunque no parecía el tipo al que le pegarían ni nada de eso, ¿entonces porque lloraba?

Por su parte el desconocido, rubio también, miro a Lukas. Botas de motero llenas de cordones; pantalones negros rasgados, descoloridos y con cadenas en las caderas; varios accesorios de pinchos, entre ellos un collar de esos que parecen de perro; camiseta de dios sabe qué grupo; chaqueta de cuero, como no negra y con cadenas y tachuelas de metal; todo eso combinado con maquillaje negro y un peinado estrafalario. Conclusión muy obvia: punk. Además Mathias ya le había visto a veces en clase, holgazaneando en la última fila.

Pero aunque lo hubiese observado todos los días, aunque hubiese examinado esa cara siempre impasible, nunca hubiera pensado que el joven hiciese lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Estás bien? -pregunto con un tono que sonaba a que realmente no le importaba-.

Parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Le acababa de preguntar? ¿a él? Se giro para asegurarse pero no había nadie. Finalmente se señalo a sí mismo y ladeo la cabeza aun sin poder articular palabra, tanto por la sorpresa como porque si lo hacía probablemente se pondría a llorar de nuevo.

El de negro suspiro algo exasperado, aunque esa expresión no se reflejo del todo en su cara.

Sabía que no debía preguntar, era mala idea. Pero ya que estaba allí y ya había hablado no iba a irse. Asintió mirándole con fuerza a los ojos.

El otro se sintió algo intimidado por semejante mirada, así que se hecho un paso atrás. Era obvio que no estaba bien, vaya estupidez de pregunta. Debería haber dicho algo como "¿Qué te pasa?", pero lo dicho dicho estaba, como en el ajedrez.

\- N-no... -contesto no muy seguro de que hacer el danés. Toda esa situación le parecía demasiado extraña-.

La sorpresa que experimento Lukas con tal respuesta no se mostro en su rostro. Había que tener valor para admitir que no se estaba bien. Sintió que debería decir o hacer algo, pero sus conocimientos sociales no eran muy amplios. Además, ¿qué hacia hablando con ese? Bueno, si sabia porque había empezado la conversación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación; pero le parecía una tontería.

Por fortuna lo que hizo el otro le ahorró el tener que pensar mucho más. Le rodeó y se adentró en uno de los cubículos, desde donde se oían sus llantos apagados. Lukas se giró y fue a salir, pero una vez su mano se cerraba alrededor de ese pomo el otro volvió a hablar.

\- No le digas esto a nadie… -pidió entre lagrimas aún, la voz algo apagada desde donde estaba- por favor…

El noruego resopló, como si tuviese a quien decírselo. No era el tipo el persona que se divierte esparciendo la mierda de los demás por el instituto, él solo se quedaba allí mirando. No dijo nada, simplemente se fue, cerrando un poco más fuerte de lo necesario la pesada puerta de metal.

Mathias por su parte estaba sentado en el retrete pasándose las manos por el pelo una y otra vez, haciendo que se levantase cómicamente. Todas las mañanas tenía que pasar unos veinte minutos poniéndolo bien, pues se levantaba con los pelos de delante en punta hacia arriba y le costaba litros de gomina dejarse el flequillo hacia abajo. Tenía calor, la ansiedad y el espacio reducido no ayudaban mucho y pese a el frio que empezaba a hacer pese a ser solo principios de octubre se acabó quitando el sweater.

Dios santo estaba hiperventilando, ¡había vuelto a perder por una tontería! ¡y frente a Berwald! Por Kaspárov, ese joven llevaba el juego psicológico a otro nivel. Su cara de terrorista intimidaría hasta un ciego, no entendía como Tino siendo tan simpático podía ser amigo de ese rarito. El sueco podía pasar toda la partida, incluso cuando iba perdiendo, con la misma expresión de enfado y agresividad. Eso, combinado con su técnica defensiva que luego se volvía de ataque en dos movimientos le hacía un jugador aterrador.

El único capaz de plantarle cara en el club de ajedrez era el mismo Mathias, que si bien no era muy bueno en eso de intimidar nunca dejaba ver lo mal que estaba en realidad. Sin embargo el error del danés era su agresividad en el juego y sus jugadas rápidas y sin pensar. Se arriesgaba demasiado, cosa que a veces salía bien y otras no tanto…

Pues esta había sido una de las veces que salía bien, si señoras y señores, se había producido un milagro o algo y el señor Oxenstierna había perdido una torre. Køhler iba ganando gracias a esa jugada medio alocada que había acabado en el sacrificio de esa pieza para evitar un mate. Pero luego el ímpetu y las manos rápidas del inquieto joven le habían llevado a perder la dama en una jugada estúpida, y en pocos movimientos la partida.

Había estado tan cerca, ¡tanto! Casi había ganado al idiota ese… y ahora estaba en un baño llorando y maldiciendo su precipitación al jugar. No era la primera vez, y sospechaba que tampoco la última que necesitaba desahogarse tras una partida. Se sentía inútil, estúpido, impotente… ¿Así como esperaba llegar al nacional?

También se sentía mal por llorar por semejante tontería, pero para él no era una tontería. Sabía que había cosas más importantes que eso en la vida, pero era su vida, y el ajedrez era muy importante. Luego pensó en el chico que había visto al entrar. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Todo un hombre hecho y derecho yendo al baño a llorar como un niño pequeño. Daba pena…

Pero al menos había sido lo suficientemente amable para preguntarle si estaba bien, lo cual le chocó un poco, pues con tal aspecto lo único que alguien podría esperar era o una burla acompañada de carcajadas vacías o la más fría indiferencia. Pero no, le preguntó como estaba. Mathias sintió curiosidad por el chico, puede que no fuese tan malo como pensaba desde el primer día que lo vió…

* * *

La siguiente clase pasó muy aburrida para Lukas, hacía frio en el laboratorio y a los diez minutos su móvil se había apagado. No le quedó más remedió que ponerse a mirar por la ventana, pero eso tampoco era muy divertido teniendo en cuenta que llovía tanto que no se veía más que la cortina de agua. Tampoco se sentía con ganas de dibujar, así que hizo algo raro en él, se puso a mirar a sus compañeros de clase, esos aburridos seres con los que se veía obligado a convivir y con quienes pasaba de relacionarse.

Nada fuera de lo estándar, por lo que a Lukas respectaba su clase era normal y corriente. Había gente charlando, gente tomando apuntes, gente con el móvil… nada del otro mundo. Pero entonces, en aquella estereotipada y aburrida clase algo pasó. O más bien alguien.

El chico que antes había estado en el baño llorando llamó a la puerta, y tras un "pase" murmurado por el profesor, que ahora había mandado unos ejercicios mientras corregía exámenes de otra clase, el chico entró. La verdad es que el noruego se sorprendió al verlo.

El que antes había estado ahogándose en su propio aliento ahora estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ni que acabasen de decirle que le admitían en la facultad y con una beca que le pagaban todo. Murmuró una rápida disculpa, diciendo que se encontraba mal y había ido a la enfermería, aunque Lukas sabía de sobras que eso no era cierto. Rodó los ojos, menudo idiota el tío aquel pues, ponerse a llorar para luego sonreír como un idiota. No sabía si había llorado por una tontería o intentaba ocultar su autentico dolor, peor de ambos modos le parecía estúpido.

Por desgracia para él dicho cabeza-hueca fue a sentarse a su lado, apartando la mochila negra del de ojos morados para poner sus libros. Le dedicó una mirada asesina, a lo que el otro respondió con una gran y entusiasta sonrisa. ¿Es que no se enteraba de que no era bien recibido?

\- Hola, soy Mathias –dijo flojito saludándole-. Supongo que como vas a mi clase ya lo sabrás, como yo se que tu eres Lukas.

Parecía súper emocionado de verlo y estar a su lado. El de estilo más oscuro ni se dignó a contestarle, pasaba de mantener más contacto del estrictamente necesario con ese estudiante tan extraño. Pero eso no pareció hacer mella en la moral del más alto, que prosiguió hablando, algo que quien le hubiese conocido hubiese encontrado extraño, pues atendía a clase siempre.

\- Uh… quería decirte… -le miro y luego al suelo, ruborizándose un poco-. Gracias por al menos preguntarme si estaba bien antes.

Siguió sin responder, solo lo miró analizando su expresión y todas las cosas que no decía verbalmente pero si mostraba con su lenguaje corporal. Manos apretadas formando puños sobre la mesa, mejillas ruborizadas, esa sonrisa inseparable... estaba tenso, puede que incluso avergonzado. Pero lo que si le delató fue el repiqueteo de sus pies en el suelo. Estaba nervioso. Prefirió no responder de nuevo, a ver que hacía, a ver si podía averiguar algo más.

\- Hum… ¿Vas a decir algo o…? –pero la expresión del noruego dejaba claro que iba a permanecer callado, así que no siguió por ahí.

Sacó un folio y empezó a hacer la tarea que se les había asignado y estaba por lo tanto escrita en la pizarra. Había apuntados un par de ejercicios con sus correspondientes páginas que los alumnos tendrían que realizar y luego entregar al profesor. El danés cumplía obedientemente con esa asignación hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Oye, ¿no tienes el libro o algo? –preguntó al ver que el otro solo estaba apoyado contra la pared mirando nada en particular, sobre su mesa solo una libreta y un lápiz-. Yo te dejo el mío. –tras decir eso puso el libro entre ambos pupitres y siguió con sus deberes.

\- Tsk –eso fue lo primero que le oyó decir tras aquel momento en el baño.

Ese idiota parecía bastante denso, pero Lukas no sabía en lo que se había metido al haber cruzado aquellas primeras palabras con Mathias en el baño. Por culpa de aquella bajada de guardia que se había permitido su vida no volvería a ser la misma, solo que él no se iba a dar cuenta aún. Solo puede que el hecho de ponerse a hacer los ejercicios le alertase un poco, pero en ese caso lo dejo pasar, atribuyéndolo al puro aburrimineto.

* * *

**Buf, pobre Mathias. La que le espera a Lukitas, ¡ahora que has llamado su atención no te lo quitarás de encima! Pero tranquilo que no es mal tipo, solo es "a bit of a fixer upper!" OK, demasiado Frozen...**

**Bueno me despido, esto... no espereis actualizaciones regulares, avisados estais XD**

**PD: realmente me encanta la idea de reflejar el estrés que se sufre durante el ajedrez y lo emocionante del deporte. La gente normalmente solo ve a dos sentados moviendo fichas cuando en verdad es mucho mas que es (habla alguien que lleva 12 años jugandolo).**


	2. Vidas distintas

**¡Heeeeeeeeey! ¡Volví! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi. Por cierto, gracias a kusajishi-chiru por decirme la autora y creo que Alice también intento poner un link en el review pero no salió. Por cierto, a Beyond, tu primer review se publicó, pero gracias igual por el segundo n.n**

**Dudas que me dijisteis por review:**

**Mathias no está 2P, como es un AU su personalidad no es la misma que en el anime/manga al 100% pero ya se verá como en el fondo nuestro Mathias es Mathias (¿eso suena raro?) bueno, espero que conteste a Beyond.**

**En cuanto a Metal!Finlandia (Preguntado por Milenka24) como vereis en este cap nope, es el moe y adorable Finny pero que si le cabreas tiene una fuerza que e manda a visitar a Papa Noel de un puñetazo.**

**Creo que solo eran esas, ah, otra cosa: Esto viene a ser mi interpretación del AU, quiero decir, porque he visto la cuenta de tumblr y se lo que es "canon" por decirlo de algun modo de este AU, pero yo he puesto lo de ajedrez y todo eso, así que no va a ser como el del tumblr exactamente (también porque cree la historia antes de leerlo todo).**

**Nombres humanos de personajes (algunos me costaron de encontrar y como hay no oficiales elegí el que mas popular era)**

**Noruega: Lukas Bondevik**

**Dinamarca: Mathias Køhler**

**Finlandia: Tino Väinamöinen**

**Suecia: Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Islandia: Emil Steilsson**

**Rumania: Vladimir Popescu**

**Bulgaria: Nikolai Balakov**

**Hong Kong: Leon Kirkland (Xiang Wang)**

**Hungria: Elizavetha Hédeváry**

**Bélgica: Emma de Vries**

**Japón: Kiku Honda**

**Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**¡Y sin más dilación el capitulo!**

**PD: Hablan de Shingeki no Kyojin y hay un spoiler si no has visto hasta el capítulo seis (creo) del ánime. Y no me mateis por las faltas en los mensajes de texto, recordad que son adolescentes (no académicos de la RAE) y las he puesto a posta porque escriben así.**

* * *

A Mathias le supo mal no haber podido acompañar al noruego a casa, pero tenía que atender a su clase extra de Física, el concurso se acercaba y su equipo necesitaba practicar. ¡No iban a perder contra los del West High otro año! Para alegría del danés, Berwald no estaba interesado en la física, él era de la parte tecnológica del Bachillerato de ciencias. Se preguntaba qué estaba estudiando Lukas, si es que estudiaba… No se había fijado mucho en a que clases iban juntos, así que ni idea de si era de biología o de tecnología. Solo tenía la certeza de haberlo visto en Física y Química, clase que era obligatoria para ambas ramas, y Psicología.

Pensando cómo iba en la mona de Pascua no se dio cuenta y acabó chocando con otro alumno que andaba por los pasillos del instituto. Ciertamente ese día estaba siendo bastante torpe, primero en el baño y ahora en el pasillo. Por suerte esta vez conocía al chico en cuestión y sabía que a menos que cierta otra persona estuviese cerca no pasaba nada.

\- ¡Ow! –dijo por el golpe-. Lo siento Tino –se rascó la cabeza ayudándole a levantarse-. Ando algo despistado.

\- No pasa nada –contestó el de ojos chocolate sonriendo-. Y no hace falta que mires a tu alrededor, Berwald está en el despacho del jefe de estudios, están hablando sobre esa beca que le han ofrecido –añadió al ver como miraba a todos lados el más alto-. De todos modos aunque lo encontrásemos no creo que te hiciese nada, no es tan mal tipo, ¿sabes? –sonrió soñador.

Si, seguro que no era mal tipo con el finlandés, pues no se le notaba a quilómetros que le gustaba ni nada. Pero con Mathias era otra cosa completamente distinta. Eran rivales, y eso significaba que se hacían la vida imposible el uno al otro ya que competían por lo mismo. El de ojos azules no quiso discutir con su simpático amigo (al fin y al cabo era uno de los pocos que tenía) y después de volver a pedirle disculpas se fue.

* * *

Lukas estaba tirado en la cama con las botas manchando el almohadón y con los auriculares a tope, escuchando concretamente "I Just Wanna Die (On a Chemical High)" de Trashcan Darlings. El ritmo no acababa de convencerle, pero el mensaje era contundente. De repente el teléfono vibró. ¿Quién estaba mandándole un mensaje? Como no fuese su padre o el asocial de su hermano… que capaz era de pese a estar en la habitación de al lado mandarle un mensaje.

Pero no, el mensaje era de alguien a quien hacía tiempo que no veía: Vladimir. Alzó las cejas levemente sorprendido pues no sabía que el otro tuviese su teléfono, pero igualmente leyó el texto en cuestión.

"Lukaaaaaaas~! Te heche de menos! Como es que no me diste tu telefono? Bueno ya da igual lo consegi por mis metodos ;) que tal te va? a mi bien. Conoci un bocadito que esta yum~ te paso una foto y veras ewe ah! Y escucha esta cancion!"

Junto a el texto plagado de faltas ortográficas iban un link a youtube de una canción llamada "Transilvanian Hunger" de Darkthrone, un grupo que ya conocía pero no había oído muchas canciones; y una foto donde salían Vlad y otro chico. Estaban muy arrimaditos los dos, con el rubio pasando el brazo por los hombros del moreno, que llevaba una bufanda tapándole el cuello. Lukas sabía de sobra el por qué se tapaba esa zona, lo había vivido el mismo cuando se liaron, el de estética vampírica hacía honor a esta cuando hacía chupetones. Aquella vez Bondevik tuvo que llevar una bufanda pese a ser casi verano.

Se fijó mejor en el chico de al lado, era algo más alto que su amigo, cabello marrón casi negro y ojos verdes, parecía bastante normal. ¿Qué habría visto Popescu en él? Sin embargo parecían felices, desde luego ambos sonreían a la cámara. Puede que incluso se amasen ya que conociendo al rubio no le hablaría del otro a menos que fuese importante para él. Hacía ya medio año que se había tenido que mudar a Rumanía y la verdad es que Lukas no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por localizarle, ¿debería contestarle?

"La canción practicmente grita tu nombre" empezó a escribir al escucharla, como había predicho por el título iba sobre vampiros. Pero entonces vio la foto de contacto que se había puesto su amigo y se obligó a cambiar de tema. "Sobre el 'bocado'" Usó comillas a postas para recalcar las palabras del rumano. "Como es que lo tienes de foto de perfil? Y como encontraste a alguien que se dejase morder asi? No es por nada pero solo de acordarme me duele el cuello"

Para que su mente no se pusiera a dar tumbos en esa área vetada que tenía en la puerta un cartel donde ponía "cuestiones amorosas" se puso a pensar en cómo habría averiguado su número, pero mucho no pudo pensar hasta que llego otro mensaje. Cargado de emoticonos le decía que se habían conocido en el instituto y habían empezado a salir, a Nik (como se llamaba el chico) por lo visto le gustaba el rollo vampiro y ser mordido. "Cuánto daño ha hecho Crepúsculo" fue lo único que contestó.

Eso si fue como abrir la caja de Pandora. Vladimir ODIABA los pseudo-vampiros esos que brillaban al Sol como bolas de discoteca con patas. El defendía que un auténtico vampiro ardía al Sol, y por eso iba a las clases nocturnas, bueno… más bien por el trabajo de su madre. Discutieron un rato, cosa que puso de mejor humor al noruego, hasta que preguntó cómo había averiguado su teléfono y la respuesta apuntó a su hermanito y otra red social vía la cual le había preguntado.

Tras un breve mensaje diciendo que iba a cometer un asesinato Lukas dejó el móvil en la cama y fue a aporrear la puerta del cuarto del peliplata.

\- ¡Emil! –gritó dando un par de golpes-. Solo llamo para avisar de que voy a entrar, no para pedir permiso –y dicho esto entró.

La habitación, si es posible mas desordenada que la suya, estaba llena de videojuegos y ropa sucia. Frente a la pantalla del ordenador, con los cascos y el micrófono puestos, estaba el joven de quince años, que ni se inmutó al ver entrar a su hermano así. Lo de la pantalla era más interesante, ¡estaban a punto de subir de nivel! Al ver que el de ojos violeta no le hacía caso el rubio apagó la pantalla, ganándose un montón de insultos que realmente no le importaban lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle mi número a alguien por internet? –le regañó nada más se quitó los cascos.

\- Sabía de sobras que era Vladimir –contestó el menor rodando los ojos-. Ahora si me disculpas estoy jugando online y debo seguir –dicho eso se volvió a poner los cascos-. Oh tranquilo Xiang, solo era el pesado este –comentó a quien estaba al otro lado de esa pantalla manejando el otro personaje.

Al oír eso Lukas enfureció, estaba hablando con el chino otra vez. No le hacía gracia que Wang y su hermano pasasen tanto tiempo juntos, aunque fuese vía ordenador. Ese asiático había sido quien había introducido a Emil a los juegos de ordenador y eso molestaba a su hermano. Antes era un chico tan aplicado… pero ahora prefería estar en su cuarto dejándose los ojos en esa pantallita donde tanto se entretenía. Además su relación fraternal había empeorado.

Cierto es que siendo hermanastros ese vinculo natural entre hermanos era más probable que se rompiese. Pero eso nunca había parecido importar a ninguno de ellos, no hasta que llegaron a la adolescencia y las peleas llegaron. Ahora el joven se negaba a llamarle "hermano mayor" o ni siquiera "hermano" y Lukas no hacía más que pensar que era culpa del moreno.

Pero bueno, eso tampoco era un tema al que quisiese ponerse a darle vueltas, igual que el de los asuntos amorosos, en el que por culpa de ese hilo de pensamientos había vuelto a acabar. Joder, ¿es que no podía simplemente no pensar? Con un gruñido se giró y se fue a su cuarto a encerrarse y poner música tan alta que no le permitiese más que seguir la letra y notar las notas vibrando en su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta al aula donde iba a estar el resto de su equipo se encontró una batalla campal. Bueno, no pero casi. Elizavetha, Kiku y Emma estaban peleando otra vez sobre personajes de anime y con quien los emparejaban, algo que llamaban "guerras de ships". Mientras estaba sentado en la mesa resolviendo problemas con tapones en los oídos.

\- ¡Te digo que Eren queda mejor con Levi! –gritaba la húngara mostrando un montón de imágenes en su tableta de dicha pareja.

\- Siento estar en contra de usted Elizavetha-chan, pero el Eremin es mejor y más canon –contestaba el de cabellos negros cortos sacando tomos de la mochila.

\- ¿Por qué me siento como la única que shipea el Yumikuri? –preguntó la belga pasando sus verdes ojos por las páginas de un doujinshi de dicha pareja-. Y por cierto, pese a que prefiero el Ereri me parece también muy mono el LeviHan.

Mathias pasó por un lado del grupo que discutía para sentarse al lado del alemán y poder echar una ojeada al ejercicio, haciendo caso omiso a la que se estaba montando. Total, ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Emma, si bien es cierto que el LeviHan es bastante adorable el Rivaeren es mejor –contestó con una malvada sonrisa la castaña- y yo también shipeo el Yumikuri, así como el Connie X Sasha.

\- Espera, yo dije Ereri, no Rivaeren, ese tapón sería incapaz de ukear a un titan –dijo la rubia cerrando el tomo y cruzándose de brazos.

\- El Heichou se carga a los titanes como quien chasquea los dedos, claro que es capaz de ukear a uno –dejó caer Hédeváry como si nada y haciendo ella misma el gesto para enfatizar sus palabras.

\- No empecéis como con el SasuNaru o NaruSasu por favor –dijo el japonés tratando de meter algo de paz-. Para eso el eremin que ahí sí se sabe quién es el seme… -o puede que algo de discordia.

Mathias sonrió leve viéndolos, podían pasarse así horas y la verdad era divertido ver las tonterías por las que peleaban, pero tenían que prepararse para el concurso o si no perderían. Iba a decir algo pero Ludwig se le adelantó. El rubio, que ya había acabado su ejercicio, se levantó quitándose los tapones y después de aclararse la voz los puso a todos a trabajar en cuatro gritos. Así que ya estaban todos resolviendo ejercicios y ecuaciones. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que alguien empezó a hablar por lo bajini.

\- Tsk… Que mal genio tiene hoy Mr. Pelo Pa'Tras –comentó Elizavetha a su amiga.

\- Seguro que algo le ha pasado con Feliciano –dijo sonriendo pícara esta.

Lo del alemán con el italiano era un secreto a voces. Todo el colegio sabía lo que sentía el ojiazul por Vargas, todos excepto por lo visto el mismo joven de ojos ambarinos. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabase enterándose, ya fuese porque Beilschmidt hiciese un movimiento o porque alguien se lo contase, pero algo iba a pasar entre esos.

\- Ahora le pregunto a Kiku –dicho esto si giró al otro lado, agradeciendo que el musculoso germano se hubiese puesto los tapones-. Kiku… pst… ¡Kiku! –gritó flojito hasta llamar su atención-. ¿Le ha pasado algo con Feli? –preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Eh? –miro a dicha dirección y comprendió-. Me temo que no, siguen igual que siempre. Me pregunto cuándo se darán cuenta…

La ojiverde solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus ejercicios. En cuanto a Mathias, que había escuchado toda la conversación se quedó unos instantes viendo al alemán, preguntándose que se sentiría al estar enamorado. El no se enteró hasta que Emma se lo dijo, así que tampoco le parecía tan obvio, sin embargo todos lo decían. ¿Sería que era incapaz de ver el amor? Empezó a darle vueltas al asunto hasta que le dolió la cabeza.

Todo era culpa de sus compañeros de equipo, por ponerse a hablar de parejiles parejitas. ¿Es que no había otro tema? Ahora le habían hecho pensar que si no estaba bien de la cabeza. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y si era un negado para las relaciones sociales porque no entendía los sentimientos? Todos esos pensamientos le empezaban a marear. ¿Y si al fin y al cabo sí era su culpa? Se levantó algo tambaleante a coger un taco más de ejercicios y agua. Esas y muchas más preguntas incomodas se pusieron a dar vueltas en su cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que callarlas a base de ejercicios de Física.

* * *

**Whaaa ¿que os pareció? ¡Lukitas tuvo un algo con Vlady! Esa tensa relación de hermanos que pone el ambiente tan tenso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla (?) por no decir que Mathias es un chico ejemplar, ajedrez y equipo de Física woho, aunque**** apañados van con ese equipazo, ¿eh?**

**Bueno, es la una y pico y ya desvario. ¡R&amp;R gente!**


	3. Celada

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Me hechasteis de menos? Iba a subir el fin de semana pasado, pero a mitad de escribir el capítulo vi la agenda y vi la de deberes y examenes que tenía (y un libro de lectura infumable de ensayos muy raros). Así que dije "¡Subiré el viernes!", pero Halloween y tal... y el sábado fue Todos los Santos y tuve que ir al cementerio y eso... ¡pero aquí estoy! ¡Capi nuevo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favs! ¡También a los lectores silenciosos muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Por cierto, los personajes van a lo que aquí en España sería 4 de ESO (15-16 años), aunque como no he dicho en que país es...**

**Ah, también quería lanzar una pregunta al aire: Aunque esta historia es principalmente DenNor quiero poner más parejas. Más que nada porque en la vida real de los institutos suele ser así, y hacer un fic multichapter con solo una pareja es caer mucho en la redundancia. Así que: ¿os importa a los lectores si hay side-pairings? Por favor contestad, me parece importante saber vuestra opinión.**

**Italia del Sur: Lovino Vargas**

**España: Antonio Fernández Carriedo**

**AUNQUE AQUÍ SALEN PERSONAJES FUMANDO LA ESCRITORA NO RECOMIENDA A NADIE FUMAR. ¡FUMAR MATA CHICOS!**

**Ea, disfrutad, que este es más largo n.n**

* * *

\- Maricón, ¿por qué no viniste ayer? –preguntó Lukas al ver a su amigo llegar.

Se encontraba tras el instituto, donde no se le podía ver desde las clases, fumando a escondidas antes de que empezase la tortura diaria. Su atuendo se asemejaba bastante al del día anterior, pantalones negros, esta vez con un montón de tachuelas en la parte de las costuras; una camiseta de Darkthrone en cuyo reverso ponía "True Norwegian Black Metal"; la misma chaqueta de cuero y finalmente unas botas negras llenas de cadenas que ahora mismo apoyaba contra la pared. Todo eso iba adornado con un collar de una cruz invertida y pulseras de pinchos. Además llevaba algo más de maquillaje, esta vez sí se había hecho los labios más pálidos.

Miraba directamente y soltando el humo del cigarro entre palabras al joven que acababa de llegar. El pelo, un par de tonos más oscuro que el del noruego, llevaba las puntas teñidas de rojo, y sus ojos color verde ácido resaltaban con tanto maquillaje negro a su alrededor. Además el pintalabios negro le quedaba genial en contraste con su marfileña piel. Llevaba pantalones negro brillante tan ceñidos que al quitárselos seguro que se le marcaban las costuras y le hacían unas piernas muy delgadas y estilizadas. Arriba no llevaba nada más que una camiseta gris oscuro con las mangas rasgadas y la bandera británica pintarrajeada. Completaba el look con un pañuelo a cuadros rojos, deportivas grises usadas y pulseras de goma de bandas como ColdPlay, Sex Pistols, Pink Floyd y Iron Maiden entre otras.

\- Me estaba haciendo esto bloody git –contestó de mal humor el británico mostrándole el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo y que aún se veía algo rojo e hinchado.

\- ¿Y por esa mierdecilla no viniste a clase? –dijo con su voz monótona el de ojos azules mostrándole los que él tenía-. Yo al día siguiente los tenía perfectos.

\- Tsk moron, tampoco tenía ganas de volver –sacó un cigarro y lo llevó a sus carnosos labios-. ¿Llevas un mechero? Mi madre me pilló el mío y me lo quitó, como si eso fuese a hacer que deje de fumar –comentó rascándose el cuello con el dedo índice.

Le dio un mechero y se puso a mirar su tatuaje, era una guitarra como la que tenía en la vida real, con la bandera británica. Arthur encendió el cigarro y dio una fuerte calada, llevaba desde hacía dos días sin fumar y no lo aguantaba. Lukas le contó lo que había pasado con Vladimir mientras ambos acababan su tabaco, apurando hasta el final, a sabiendas de que cuando tirasen la colilla al suelo tendrían que ir a clase.

\- Pfff… No sé quien está peor, si el Cullen por su fetiche o el tío ese por dejarse morder –resopló el ojiverde, ahora dando las caladas más despacio y disfrutando.

El otro se encogió de hombros, había decidido no contarle lo de Mathias a Kirkland, probablemente se reiría de él por blando y por haberle preguntado si se encontraba bien, así que ¿para qué? Poco a poco el humo fue volando y los cigarrillos consumiéndose hasta quedar solo la amarilla colilla, que tuvieron que tirar al suelo para dirigirse a sus pertinentes aulas.

\- Nos vemos en el patio twat –se despidió el inglés.

El ojiazul solo asintió como respuesta, esperaba que lo del empollón aquel no siguiese hoy también…

* * *

La calle por donde pasaban los coches para dejar a los niños en el instituto tenía vistas a la parte trasera de este, pero solo se veía el edificio, pues esa parte correspondiente al patio estaba cubierta por unos arbustos que escondían la valla metálica. Sería bonito decir que lo hacían por estética, o incluso por la privacidad de los alumnos, pero seamos sinceros, el motivo era bien distinto. Si bien también servía para esos propósitos estaba ahí para evitar que los adolescentes trepasen la valla y escapasen de clase, algo muy típico.

Mathias estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal esperando a que se moviese la cola y viendo a la gente que pasaba por la acera. Le parecía algo estúpido que su padre no le dejase ir a pie, ¿pero que se le iba a hacer? En esas que el coche se movió un poco y pudo ver que había un hueco en la valla de cipreses. Podía ver a dos personas charlando y fumando. Preguntándose quienes eran miró mejor y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que una de ellas era Lukas. Sabía que no era un "buen chico", ¡pero iba a hablar con él de lo que acababa de ver!

Cuando por fin se bajó del coche fue a clase decidido, decidió esperar, pues no era tan iluso como para creer que el noruego se sentaría a su lado por las buenas. El día anterior había tenido que ir él a su lado, y obviamente al otro no le había hecho gracia, pero se aguantaba, ahora tendría que hacerle caso sí o sí.

Cuando el esperado llegó a clase y vio al danés ahí de pie resopló. ¿No estaría esperándole a él, verdad? Por desgracia sí, como vio al ir a sentarse. Inmediatamente se puso a su lado y empezó a sacar los libros. Lukas lo miro con condescendencia y volvió a cargar su mochila hasta otra mesa, una fila más atrás. Sin importarle la carita de cachorro herido del otro empezó él a sacar sus cosas. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que Mathias Køhler se iba a dar por vencido así como así. Se levantó y cogiendo con una mano la mochila y con la otra los libros y el estuche se puso en la mesa de al lado.

\- Muy inteligente… -lo alagó- pero nadie escapa de mis celadas –añadió sonriendo.

El noruego gruñó al verlo sentarse y le miró confuso ante la palabra desconocida. ¿De qué iba ese tío? Total porque le había hablado una vez y una sola frase se ponía a seguirle. Mal rollo…

\- Una celada es una técnica en el ajedrez –dijo sonriendo al ver que al menos había captado su atención y dicho algo que le intrigaba-. Es como una trampa que se prepara para que tu rival haga un movimiento que cree bueno porque tú en teoría te has dejado una pieza o algo así. Pero cuando el rival hace el movimiento desencadenas una serie de jugadas que acaban con ganancia material, generalmente la dama, o jaque mate.

Soltó la parrafada improvisadamente. Él no era de libros, aprendía con la experiencia, así que la definición no era exactamente la que había en los manuales. Aunque los demás hubiesen dicho que la cara del mas bajo no había cambiado nada durante la explicación o que incluso ni prestaba atención, Mathias pudo apreciar como sus cejas se curvaban leve en una mueca de desagrado. Cosa que al danés no le hizo mucha gracia…

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar dama? –preguntó molesto con su voz, normalmente monótona, algo molesta-.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Si hablas! –bromeó riendo y provocando que sus gafas resbalasen un poco por su nariz, haciéndole verse algo torpe-. No había oído tu voz desde ayer en el baño, porque el gruñido que soltaste en clase no cuenta.

Las mejillas de Lukas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, pues siendo tan pálido el más mínimo rubor se le notaba al instante. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mal que sonaba lo que acababa de decir? Vio como el chico se subía las gafas de nuevo y se pasaba una mano por detrás del cuello, para luego ponerse bien las mangas de la camisa mientras dejaba de reír. Esos eran signos de angustia en lenguaje corporal…

\- Tsk –volvió a emitir el anteriormente mencionado gruñido y lo miro a los ojos, desafiante a través del grueso cristal-. ¡Anda! Si sigues escondiendo como realmente te sientes –contestó con descaro y parte del sonrojo aún presente.

Køhler abrió mucho sus ojos azul claro, casi tanto como la boca. Estaba mortificado, ¿cómo había visto a través de él así de fácil? Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento intentando apartarse de la dura verdad que le decían los fríos y oscuros ojos del punk.

\- No te intentes hacer el valiente si no te sientes así. Si quieres llorar llora, pero no lo dejes todo dentro pudriéndose –dijo mirando a otro lado. No, no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso, no otra vez.

El nerd solo asintió, su vista hacía una de las bombillas tubulares de las frías lámparas que alumbraban el aula, eso haría que las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos no saliesen. Estaba haciendo caso omiso del consejo, pero no iba a ponerse a llorar en mitad de clase.

El resto de la clase pasó y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

* * *

La siguiente clase no la tenían compartida, pero Mathias se anotó en la agenda que Lukas también iba con él a Lengua, clase en la que se habían sentado juntos. Estaba confundido por lo que le había dicho sobre expresarse. No es que el noruego cumpliese esa premisa muy bien. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, Køhler solo le había conocido la cara de asco que ponía siempre.

Caminó a clase de Matemáticas sin muchas ganas y alicaído. Además le tocaba sentarse justo detrás de Berwald, el cual, por cierto, estaba en el pasillo hablando con Tino. Ambos se veían animados, bueno, más bien Tino se veía animado y Berwald asentía con su cara estoica de siempre.

\- Hola Mathias –saludó el siempre jovial finlandés, a lo que el más alto frunció el ceño-. Le estaba diciendo a Ber que los de clase están organizando una cena. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Paso… -contestó mirando a un lado.

No quería tener que estar por lo menos hora y media con todos esos, y aún menos con Lukas juzgándole con la mirada. Curioso cómo se sentía respecto a ese chico, por un lado quería huir de él, se había portado fatal con él en clase; pero por otro lado le intrigaba como le había hablado aquel primer día y por qué decía aquello de expresarse. Además aún tenía que echarle el puro por haberle pillado fumando.

\- Oh… -pareció algo sorprendido de que no quisiese ir-. Bueno, no pasa nada, otra vez vendrás –contestó sonriendo de nuevo.

En cualquier otra ocasión el de cálidos ojos marrones le hubiera preguntado a Mathias si se encontraba bien, pero ahora dichos ojos tenían algo mejor en lo que centrarse. Y ese algo eran los orbes color aguamarina del sueco. Al principio se sentía intimidado por él, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, e incluso se atrevería a decir que más que eso…

Un adorable sonrojo tiñó sus redondeadas mejillas al pensar en ese tema que era tabú. ¡No quería ponerse a cavilar eso ahora! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! Dios santo que vergüenza, sentirse así por un hombre. No quería creerlo, Tino simplemente no quería creerlo. Y si no pensaba en ello no podía creerlo, ¿no? Pero cada día se descubría dándole más y más vueltas al asunto.

Al principio había creído que solo era porque era su mejor amigo y como antes no había tenido ninguno no sabía que se sentía así. Eso cambió cuando se descubrió teniendo pensamientos impuros con su supuesto mejor amigo. Entonces había empezado su tortura. Rezaba todos los días, hasta llevaba un pequeño crucifijo de oro siempre colgando del cuello. Su familia era muy religiosa, ¡no podía ser gay!

\- T' v's 'dor'ble –dijo la causa de su rubor referente a este, cosa que solo lo acentuó. Tampoco ayudó mucho el hecho de que le acariciase una mejilla.

\- Eh… ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase! –casi que gritó saliendo disparado hacia allá.

* * *

Arthur se mojó las manos con agua fría del grifo y las pasó por su pelo, echando para atrás su flequillo. Hebras de cabello rubio y rojo pegándose por el líquido, que a su vez lo hacía brillar, se arremolinaron instantáneamente para después volver a caer en el mismo sitio. Suspiró y se miró en el espejo mientras fruncía el ceño. Se veía peligroso, agresivo, malo... Luego, poniéndose levemente rojo, bajo el pañuelo que llevaba, revelando un par de escandalosos chupetones que marcaban un camino por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

\- Tsk... -dijo poniéndose algo más rojo al acordarse del día anterior y de cómo le besaba su amante.

Le hacía sentirse como una estúpida colegiala el haber tenido que taparse las marcas con un pañuelo, como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero solo le faltaba que le vieran eso en clase o en casa... las preguntas no tardarían en llegar, y no quería tener que responderlas precisamente.

\- Bloody idiot… -murmuró para sí volviendo a cubrirlas y saliendo para la siguiente clase-.

* * *

El aula de Matemáticas fáciles estaba llena a rebosar, por lo visto su promoción era más de letras que de ciencias. A Lukas no le importaba, como más gente más desapercibido pasaba. Se sentó en el fondo, como de costumbre, y esperó a que llegase Arthur. Este no tardó en aparecer, con la mochila cargada solo sobre un hombro avanzo a pasos desganados hasta el pupitre contiguo al del noruego.

\- Arg… I fucking hate Maths –dijo tirando la mochila sobre la mesa y sentándose-. Y aun quedan otras cinco horas de clase… -se apoyó sobre la bolsa de lona, cuyo diseño era una bandera inglesa desgastada.

\- Oye Kirkland… -Lukas ladeó la cabeza viéndolo- cuando te agachas así el pañuelo deja de tapar los chupetones.

El mencionado dio un brinco incorporándose. ¿Cómo los había visto antes? Era imposible, debía estar haciendo como que los había visto pero esa era la primera vez en verdad.

\- No voy a preguntar quien los ha hecho, la verdad, ni me importa. Solo te digo que vayas con cuidado de que no te los vean, a Lovino le expulsaron una semana entera por indecoroso y llamaron a sus padres. Y eso que toda la culpa era de Antonio. –comentó recordando el escándalo que hubo a principios de curso cuando aquellos dos habían estado a punto de romper al ser pillados.

Bondevik no era de los que siempre estaban atentos a todos los cotilleos, pero aquello alcanzó tal magnitud que para no enterase. El español llegó a traerse su guitarra a clase y tocarle una canción preciosa a su adorable y de muy corto genio italiano. Al final habían hecho las paces y decidido que les importaba más ser felices que lo que pensasen los demás.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Yo estaba allí cuando el idiota aquel se puso a cantar –rodó los ojos acordándose, sobre todo por la cara que puso el profesor de música-. De todos modos esto mañana ya habrá desaparecido, no son tan fuertes como los que hace el bastardo español. Si ese idiota tuviera colmillos podría formar parte del club de Vladimir –gruñó acordándose de aquel verano en la playa, Dios no, aquello había que olvidarlo…

El ojiazul solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos se limitaron a hacer como que atendían toda la clase, hasta que al final les dieron las notas del examen de la semana anterior. Lukas tenía un 4.5; Arthur, un 7.

\- Cabrón, ¿Cómo copiaste? –preguntó con algo de molestia en la voz.

\- No copié –respondió sonriendo maliciosamente el británico.

\- Que te den.

* * *

Una hora más en la que no vio a Mathias y por fin era el patio. Arthur fue a la cafetería a por el almuerzo, pero Lukas se dirigió directamente a la parte de detrás del instituto, donde solían ir a pasar el rato y fumar.

Sacó un cigarro y buscó el mechero en todos sus bolsillos. "Mierda" pensó al no encontrarlo, aun lo tenía Kirkland. Con el tabaco en la boca sin prender giró la esquina, para encontrarse al maldito danés frente a él.

\- ¡Joder! –soltó dando un paso hacia atrás-. Me has dado un puto susto de cojones. ¿Eres un acosador o algo?

Su voz sonaba más agresiva que de normal. El chico ese empezaba a darle mal rollo, y no solo eso, le hacía pensar en cosas en las que no quería pensar. ¿No podía simplemente dejarle en paz? No, tenía que seguir hurgando en la herida.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo enfadado quitándole el tubito blanco y amarillo de la boca-. ¿Es que eres tan idiota que no sabes que fumar es malo?

El más alto también sonaba violento ahora. Hojas machacadas de tabaco cayeron al suelo conforme rompía su envoltorio con manos firmes. El noruego solo pudo mirar con impotencia como su droga se mezclaba con la hojarasca de los cipreses. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nadie le rompía un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué-coño-haces? –dijo muy separadamente saboreando su propia sangre del corte provocado por el rápido tirón al cigarro.

\- Expresar lo que siento –contestó convencido y con algo de chulería.

\- No me refería a eso, jodido imbécil –insultó con su cara aun impasible y que parecía no cuadrar con esa voz tan llena de odio.

\- ¡Oh perdona! –gritó de vuelta sarcásticamente-. Con tanta expresividad que derrochas tú no sabía a qué te referías.

\- ¡Pues me refería a que no seas un puto gilipollas que se pasa la vida diciendo que está bien cuando no lo está! –sus cejas se fruncieron levemente-. Porque te vi llorar en el baño, y una de dos: o eres un idiota que exagera y realmente solo estabas montando número, o tengo razón –esto último lo dijo más calmado.

\- ¡¿Que sabrás tú de sentimientos?! –exclamó colérico-. ¡Tú no eres quien para hablar Lukas! ¡Siempre traes la misma cara de que la vida es un asco! ¡Y ahora te plantas y me dices que "exprese mis sentimientos"! –hizo comillas con los dedos para marcarlo más- ¡¿Alguna vez en tu jodida vida has dicho algo más hipócrita?! ¡Además no puedes juzgarme si ni siquiera sabes nada de mi excepto mi nombre! ¡¿Te crees que puedes etiquetar a la gente como te dé la gana solo por estúpidas deducciones que haces o en base a su aspecto?! ¡Pues no joder! ¡Ya estoy harto de eso! ¡No me conoces, no sabes cómo soy, no tienes derecho a juzgarme!

\- ¡Bueno pues si te digo que expreses tus putos sentimientos es porque no quiero que acabes como yo, imbécil! –dijo con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Mathias abrió sus azules orbes sorprendido. ¿Acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir? Oh Dios santo y estaba a punto de llorar. No sabía qué hacer, ¿se acercaba? ¿se iba? Se quedó quieto sin saber ni tan siquiera si moverse. Se sentía increíblemente culpable, sobretodo porque la mayor parte del discurso iba para la gente que se burlaba de él y se lo acababa de soltar al único que se había preocupado cuando le vio llorar.

El menor se dejo caer sobre la pared y se autoabrazó. No podía derrumbarse, no ahora. No después de dos años y medio. Sin embargo ahí estaba, apoyado en la pared trasera del instituto a punto de echarse a llorar. De repente sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearle con cuidado.

\- L-Lo siento… -dijo Mathias abrazándole con pena en la voz-. Lukas…

* * *

**DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**OK, este capítulo estuvo algo cargadito de drama, pero en el próximo (creo que) lo explicaré. Además, ¿quién es la persona que le hizo eso al cuello de Iggy? Paciencia, gente, paciencia, se dirá también. Hablando del cejoncito, sip, estuvo liado con Antonio. No me gusta el SpUK, pero en adolescentes me parece mono para en plan lio, y no se, les veo capaces.  
**

**Ah, el padre de Mathias es Escandinavia por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando. Hize a Tino religioso porque Why not, ¡así más drama!**

**Bueno, creo que ya dije todo lo que quería decir (aunque se que me debo estar dejando algo...), ¡así que si leiste hasta aquí doble gracias para ti!**


	4. Piezas en el tablero

**¡Lo siento de verdad por tardar! He estado de examenes y justo un día que escribí la mitad de este cap casi lo pierdo por culpa de una tormenta. pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, y este cap está llenito de cosas jugosas. Por cierto, no lo releí al acabarlo, así que igual hay bastantes faltas, ¡ups!**

**Personajes** **nuevos:**

**Alfred F. Jones - USA**

**Mathew (Birdie para Gilbert) Williams -Canadá**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prusia**

**Francis Bonnefoy - Francia**

**Raivis Galante - Letonia**

**Edward von Bock - Estonia**

* * *

La cafetería era un constante griterío de gente amontonándose frente a la barra para pedir el almuerzo. Los profesores, en su mesa reservada, tenían cierto derecho a meterse en medio de los alumnos y pedir un café, que sería servido lo más rápido posible. Pero los demás tenían que hacer una difusa cola donde nadie guardaba el turno e imperaba la ley del más fuerte, o en este caso, el más ágil.

Arthur era lo bastante poca cosita para pasar entre dos personas lo suficientemente rápido como para que cuando se diesen cuenta ya estuviera con las manos sobre el tablón de madera que había por barra. Luego solo hacía falta que uno de los dos camareros le prestase atención, pero de eso ya se encargaba su llamativo aspecto. Mientras esperaba miró que había hoy de oferta, el tatuaje le había dejado limpio. Café con croissant, café con ensaimada, café con donut, café con gofre... todo tenía café... Arrugó la nariz al pensar en tener que beber ese líquido marrón barro, detestaba su sabor. Se giró dispuesto a irse sin coger nada, de todos modos se le había revuelto el estomago al pensar en el café, o más bien al pensar en cierta persona relacionada con el café.

Justo cuando acababa de salir de la marabunta de gente tropezó con alguien, alguien muy rubio y muy estadounidense, alguien que tal vez fuese ese en quien le hacía pensar el café. Ese hombre era el mismísimo capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, Alfred F. Jones, quien se acababa de echar el café encima al tropezar con él, aunque por suerte el amante del té no se había manchado.

\- _Bloody idiot!_ -llegaron a oír perfectamente el finés y el sueco que estaban merendando en una mesa junto a algunos amigos del de ojos color chocolate.

\- Parece que hay pelea... -dijo tristemente dicho chico mientras daba un bocado.

\- Pues justo ayer ya se dio con Iván -comentó Edward.

\- Que inmaduros... -murmuró el tembloroso Raivis con pesar.

Esos eran dos de los amigos más cercanos al finés: un estonio experto en ordenadores y que también se llevaba bien con el norteamericano; y un letón asustadizo y demasiado sincero. No estaban muy a gusto cerca de Berwald, pero Tino había insistido tanto en que fuese que no tenían corazón para decirle que no. Así que ahora estaban ahí sentados en un momento bastante incomodo, pues el único que se atrevía a hablar era el joven de simpática sonrisa. Justo en ese momento pasó Elizavetha hacía su mesa y oyó por encima la conversación sobre la pelea.

\- Eso solo es tensión sexual -dijo guiñándole el ojo al finlandés para luego seguir andando tan fresca.

Todos se quedaron viendo a aquellos dos, que por lo visto acababan de separarse y el cejón ya se iba de la cafetería con aires de enfado. Esa frase había puesto nervioso a Tino, ¿cómo podía la húngara hablar de homosexualidad tan a la ligera? Y más aún sugiriendo que dos estaban liados. Sabía que la castaña era muy liberal y abierta de mente, pero ahí en medio de la cafetería soltar esa frase… Instintivamente miró al de ojos aguamarina, que al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada. Sonrojadísimo, el más bajo apartó de nuevo la mirada y vio la cara extraña con la que lo miraban sus amigos.

No se esperaban eso, desde luego que no. Lo conocían desde hacía años, y precisamente por su religiosidad no le habían dicho sobre su orientación sexual. Así que ahora viéndole mirar a otro hombre, uno aterrador para acabarlo de arreglar, con esa carita de enamorado se les hacía un poco raro. Y quien dice un poco dice bastante, y por bastante entendemos mucho. Porque era extremadamente bizarro por varios motivos. Primero estaba lo extremadamente católicos que eran sus padres, el pobre Tino las iba a pasar putas si al final era gay; pero lo más extraño era el hecho de que fuese por Berwald por quien tenía esos sentimientos, el aterrador sueco que parecía siempre enfadado con todos.

Dicho muchacho terrorífico se hundió un poco en la silla al ver como el otro se había asustado. Desearía con todas sus fuerzas ser menos alto e imponente. No era malo, no quería herir a nadie (a excepción, tal vez, de cierto estúpido danés) ni era un asesino. Sin embargo todos le miraban como si fuera un monstruo y fuera a atacarles de repente. Con que solo una persona fuese capaz de ver como realmente era y no como aparentaba ser... y Oxenstierna sería muy feliz si esa persona fuese el finlandés...

* * *

\- Mi hermano siempre se mete en lios...

\- _Oui_ -contestó el francés sentado a su lado.

\- Kesesese es que además el cejón tiene un carácter muy poco _awesome_ -completó otro.

En otra mesa de esa misma cafetería tres jóvenes más miraban la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar entre los dos rubios de habla inglesa. Esos eran los mejores amigos de Alfred: su hermano Mathew, el ligón de Francis y el arrogante Gilbert. Este último, pese a ser de Alemania, clamaba que era de la desaparecida nación de Prusia, incluso había traído a clase un árbol genealógico para probarlo cuando tenía unos doce años.

Todos callaron al verlo acercarse con carita de cachorro apaleado. El labio inferior hacia afuera y las cejas curvadas hacia abajo en los lados. Le acababan de echar un buen puro y con motivos. Aún resonaba en su cabeza como el otro le había mirado con rabia llamándole "_Greedy_ _wanker_" mientras él intentaba pedirle perdón por el tropiezo. No le gustaba que le gritasen, además ¡el que había acabado perdido de café había sido él! Se sentó y enseguida notó todas las miradas sobre sí.

\- _What?_ -preguntó viendo como le miraban sus amigos.

\- Ah _mon cher_, deberías ir con cuidado, el vándalo ese es muy... ¿como decirlo? -sonrió con esa sonrisa pervertida tan característica suya-. Pasional~

\- Es verdad Al, deberías tener cuidado, parece muy poco amigable -añadió su hermano con su clásica amabilidad canadiense-.

\- Tranquilo Birdie -siguió el de ojos rojos-. Ese _dumm_ no es una amenaza de verdad, ¿qué va a hacer, pincharle con sus piercings?

\- _Don't worry bro_ –dijo sonriendo el estadounidense, sus amigos al menos le animaban-. Será que le bajó la regla. ¡Hahaha!

\- Honhonhon ese rosbif está siempre con la regla –añadió el de cabello rizado riendo.

* * *

Llevaban así por lo menos un minuto y Lukas no había hecho ningún avance para cogerle, pero tampoco lo había apartado. Ahora que ya había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en porque se había puesto a llorar, Mathias empezaba a preguntarse mucho tardaría en reaccionar el rubio. Una cosa tenía clara, no iba a dejar de abrazarle, sabía lo mucho que él necesitaba un abrazo cuando estaba llorando, así que aunque el otro no hiciese nada le gustaba creer, que aunque solo un poco, le estaba reconfortando.

No se atrevía a frotarle la espalda, pues temía que fuese a separarse de repente de él si intentaba hacer más íntimo el contacto, Køhler sabía que había gente a la que eso del contacto físico no le gustaba. Iba a decir algo, aunque solo fuese alguna palabra amable para tranquilizarle o una simple onomatopeya como "ssssssh", pero en ese momento pasó algo inesperado.

Justo cuando abría la boca para empezar a decir lo que fuese que tenía pensado, oyó una voz de alguien que se acercaba.

\- _Bloody hell_, la cafetería cada vez está más llena de niñatos estúpidos -decía el británico que se acercaba y estaba a punto ya de girar la valla.

Nada más oírlo, Lukas levantó la cabeza con cara de espanto. ¡No podía dejar que su amigo lo viese así! Apartó al danés de un fuerte empujón, tan rápido que el otro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y salió corriendo.

Cuando Mathias salió del asombro de ver la cara que estaba poniendo Lukas este ya había corrido hasta la otra parte de la pared y había girado. Pero es que esa cara dejaría noqueado a cualquiera. Los ojos azules vidriosos brillando por las lágrimas, el maquillaje corrido y chorreando en regueros por sus mejillas, los labios completamente rojos en el interior por mordérselos, las mejillas increíblemente sonrojadas en alto contraste con la piel clara y rubias hebras de cabello por en medio de todo. ¿Era enfermizo encontrar tan hermoso algo tan triste? Pues a él se lo había parecido, en una extraña manera, como la portada de una revista grunge.

Pronto fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones por una voz molesta justo detrás de él:

\- ¡Hey! -gritó Arthur viéndolo allí, donde debería estar Bondevik-. ¿Qué haces aquí, nerd? ¿Y donde esta mi amigo?

El ojiazul se giró, sabiendo ya de antemano que iba a ser el chico de Londres que siempre se metía en líos. Se cruzó de hombros, escondiendo sin darse cuenta la pequeña mancha de maquillaje que Lukas había dejado al llorarle encima y se giró, siendo confrontado enseguida por el arisco punk.

\- Ya me iba... -dijo pasando de replicarle por llamarle así y empezando a marcharse-. Y no sé dónde está el otro rarito como tú.

Recalcó la palabra rarito para molestar al cejón, no le había gustado nada como le habló. Además decidió cubrir al noruego, si se había escondido era por algo, a él tampoco le gustaba que le vieran cuando estaba así. En el momento en que estaba a punto de girar la esquina sintió una mano cogerle del brazo y tirarle contra la pared con bastante fuerza, pero por suerte no tanta como para quitarle el aire de los pulmones. Cerró los ojos por el momentáneo susto y cuando los volvió a abrir tenía unos verdes muy furiosos clavados en él.

\- No te metas con Lukas -dijo con un tono muy agresivo el británico a la vez que fruncia más el poblado ceño-. Nerd...

Eso último lo dijo solo para molestarle más, se había dado cuenta de que no le hacía nada de gracia ese apodo. Mathias solo frunció el ceño y lo apartó, cogiéndole de los hombros y empujando. Dio gracias a la diferencia de estatura, pues le sacaba por lo menos media cabeza y a una persona de su talla sí que sería incapaz de vencer.

\- Déjame en paz -gruñó intentando irse, pero siendo parado por el brazo del de cabellos teñidos, que acaba de meter un puñetazo a la pared para bloquearle.

Le cayeron un poco las gafas por la sorpresa inicial del golpe, pero nada más. Si el otro quería lucirse y parecer intimidante pues vale, no engañaba a nadie. Seguro que ahora mismo esos nudillos estaban gritando de dolor e inflamados. Aunque a decir verdad, si daba algo de mala espina, pero eso era más bien por su aspecto que por otra cosa, así que no contaba para Mathias. En una pelea de verdad seguro que acababa acobardándose.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que haces -lo miró de arriba a abajo con asco y luego a la cara de nuevo-. Te vigilo, nerd. _I'll keep an eye on you…_

Y dicho eso se giró y se fue a buscar al otro punk. El danés se quedó viendo como se iba y suspiró retomando sus pensamientos anteriores. Por un momento, cuando la mirada del inglés se había vuelto más salvaje, había temido que realmente fuera a golpearle, pero por lo visto, como él pensó, eran todo palabras y nada de actos.

* * *

Lukas estaba encerrado en el baño, ni idea de cuál era, todos se veían igual por dentro y había entrado en el primero que había pillado abierto. En su instituto solían dejarlos casi todos cerrados porque la gente entraba dentro a fumar... gente como él. El pararse a pensar eso le hizo sentirse levemente culpable, y ahora mismo eso no ayudaba precisamente.

Se pasó una mano por la cara para secarse las lágrimas, no podía derrumbarse ahora, no después de tanto tiempo aguantando. Pero las imágenes, o mejor dicho, recuerdos, no dejaban de cruzar su mente.

"Lukas" decía una mujer sonriendo y acercándose a él para abrazarle, sus ojos eran azules como los del chico, pero enmarcados por unas largas pestañas blancas, al igual que el resto de cabello que le caía liso hasta media espalda. La parte de arriba azul claro de su ropa resaltaba sus facciones y su palidez, pero se veía hermosa. Pese a sus treinta y algo años no tenía muchas arrugas y seguía conservándose igual de bella que en su juventud.

\- ¡No! –gritó el noruego golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared del cubículo para no pensar en eso-. ¡Para de pensar en ella!

Se gritaba a si mismo mientras seguía aporreando la pared con su frente, provocándose magulladuras que dejaron pequeñas gotitas de sangre en el flequillo. Parándose a pensar un instante si alguien pudiera oírle paró, eso era lo último que quería, que lo pillaran. Se agarró los costados clavándose leve las uñas e intentó normalizar su respiración, aunque le dolía el pecho al estar más de dos segundos sin tomar aire.

Un rato después pudo salir, antes parándose a escuchar si había alguien, para limpiarse la sangre y arreglar el estropicio de maquillaje que se había hecho. Su cara estaba tan neutra y sin emociones como de costumbre. Al acabar se volvió a mirar al espejo, a ver si esta vez era capaz de convencerse de que la imagen reflejada era la realidad.

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas de clase Mathias prefirió dejarle espacio al ojiazul, pues a diferencia de Arthur (que fue enseguida a hablar con él), sí le había visto llorar, y no quería presionarle. Las horas que restaban pasaron lentas y aburridas, el danés, como buen nerd, iba sobrado en ellas y al noruego le daba igual todo.

Cuando ya salían la mayoría de los alumnos aún quedaban algunos rezagados por las taquillas o yendo a alguna fuente a beber. Uno de ellos era Alfred, que con cuidado de que no se cayese la mochila se inclinaba para dar un trago de agua fresquita, que salía disparada hacia arriba por el surtidor. Justo en el momento que pulsó el botón del chorro vio algo que le hizo desconcentrarse y mojarse la cara entera.

Aún a través de las empapadas gafas llegó a acabar de verle desaparecer por la puerta. Kirkland acababa de entrar en el baño poniéndose un cigarro en la boca. Se levantó mirando aún medio atolondrado hacia aquella puerta y luego se giró a ver a sus amigos, que se estaban riendo de lo lindo por lo del agua.

\- _Guys_, voy al baño a limpiar las gafas, allí dentro hay papel.

Eso era una solemne mentira, pues nunca había, pero a sus amigos les valió. Contestaron con un simple "nos vemos fuera" y se alejaron bromeando sobre la estupidez del yankee. Este entró enseguida a los aseos y se extrañó al no ver humo saliendo de ninguno de los cubículos. Había esperado poder acertar en cual estaba el británico guiándose por eso.

\- _Bloody_ _hell!_ -maldijo el punk al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía el mechero.

Ese grito que venía del segundo le ahorró al norteamericano el tener que pensar un plan B. Sonriendo como un idiota abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un muy malhumorado rubio, cuyo humor no pareció mejorar nada al verle ahí.

\- _Holy fuck!_ –dijo por el susto inicial-. ¿Qué cojones haces aquí _git_, no te lo dejé claro antes? –dicho eso se bajo el pañuelo de modo que se viesen las marcas en su piel-. _Greedy wanker! _

\- Ya sé que estas enfadado Artie, pero… -fue cortado antes de acabar.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Artie! –gruñó el de ojos verdes.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, el de pelo levemente más oscuro increíblemente callado. Ambos parecían no querer mirarse. "¡Vamos Alfred!" pensó para sí mismo "Échale cojones. Has venido aquí para que te perdone". Era muy fácil pensarlo, pero muy difícil hacerlo, el inglés tenía muy mal genio y en cualquier momento podía desde darle una señora patada en los bajos hasta salir corriendo y llorando. Y él sabía eso, y no quería que ninguna de esas cosas pasase.

Cogiendo aire y reuniendo todo su valor lo abrazó. Sus fuertes brazos de deportista rodeando el pequeño cuerpo del inglés. Si tuviera que definir su complexión con una palabra, Jones usaría _skinny_, ¡era todo piel y huesos! Debería comer un poco más, pero bueno, igual solo era que su metabolismo es así. La adolescencia es una etapa incierta y llena de cambios al fin y al cabo.

Arthur suspiró y acabó por abrazar al fuerte chico que tenía pegado. Se paró a pensar por un momento, como tantas otras veces había hecho, en la cantidad de chicas que lo darían todo por estar ahora mismo en su lugar. Pensándolo bien estaba con el capitán, el sueño de toda animadora, y había sido él el que había ido a buscarle. Porque aunque el de negro no se acordase mucho de cómo empezó todo, si recordaba que desde luego no fue él quien lo empezó.

Ahora de todos modos ya no importaba quien había dado el primer paso o quien había cedido en su ego antes, ahora lo que importaba era llevar adelante lo que fuese que había entre ellos, pues ambos eran demasiado inexpertos en la materia para ponerle un nombre. ¿Noviazgo? No, demasiado serio para lo que había realmente entre ellos. ¿Follamigos? Tampoco, a decir verdad nunca habían llegado a tener sexo y no eran amigos. ¿Amantes? Hum… parecía casi adecuada, pero esa palabra viene de "amor" y ellos no sentían algo tan fuerte por el otro, o al menos no iban a admitirlo a menos que les bajase el ego y el miedo.

Bueno, dejando aparte etiquetas innecesarias, los amigos de Alfred y Lukas tuvieron que esperar largo rato, pues ambos adolescentes prefirieron pasar un rato fundiendo el verde con el azul en sus ojos, y disfrutando del piercing en la lengua de Arthur.

* * *

**Honhonhon, el amiguito especial de Art era Alfred (se veía venir bastante ya que soy muy fan del USUK/UKUS). Aish la adolescencia, que época más problemática... **

**Greedy significa glotón.**

**Bueno, subiré en cuanto pueda, de nuevosorry por tardar!  
**


End file.
